Fumiko, Sae'ven
Sae'ven Fumiko Uchiha is the middle child of the Fumiko family. She is currently MIA, listed as a rouge Kunochi of Konohagakure. Sae'ven has a twin sister, Fumiko, Amori. Background Sae'ven was born as the middle child of the Fumiko family, being the older twin of Fumiko, Amori; she acted as the guardian of her twins. Sae'ven entered the academy at the age of five, she was a bright girl with an abnormal amount of energy. Sae'ven would find herself on top of trees and getting stuck there for several hours, despite getting herself in these types of trouble. She continued to repeat the same actions over and over again, she began to develop a lack of attention span as she grew towards her pre-teen age. In the academy her grades remained top-notch, but her attention within class has non-existant. Her strange attitude lead to her being outcasted away from class cliques and isolating her from any social communication, that only person she would inact with in the school yard would be her younger twin sister, Fumiko, Amori. Year 686 Sae'ven became a full Shinobi, obtaining the rank of Genin. She became squadmates with Uchiha, Seimu and Uzumaki, Kyo, they became close to their time as Genin together and Sae'ven grew an interest/attachment to Seimu. Sae'ven entered her first Chuunin Exams at the age of sixteen, she was timid and scared but was able to remain her mental state a secret with her smiles and sharp giggles during the exams. The seriousness of the Chuunin exams hit her when Seimu's sister had taken her life during the exams, this event silenced both of the teens. She managed to advance to the second part of the exams only to face her squadmate and close friend, Uchiha, Seimu. She lost. Year 688 Sae'ven finally reached the rank of Chuunin, her skills as a Shinobi has greatly increased aswell as her maturity. She found herself leading the academy, teaching several students Uchiha, Angel and Nomiya. A threat came to the village of Konohagakure, a Vanguard began terrorizing the village. Sae'ven was one of the first to face the threat, just to soon realize that her skills were no match for the Vanguard. She made use of herself off-battle saving Akimichi, Marushi from falling rocks, only to trap herself in a cave as the rocks buried in the entrance of the cave she rolled into. Days passed before she was rescued, she was thin and starving. She was admitted to the hospital, while in the hospital she heard news of a war between Konohagakure and Kirigakure. She quickly forced herself to recover and began training herself, she wanted to be ready aswell prove herself as an All-Star Shinobi. She dispatched with her unit, heading towards the great bridge of Kirigakure, the Kirigakure forces ambushed them and she found herself against the Mizukage, Higurashi, Shin's main forces. Sae'ven faced three skilled Kirigakure Shinobi, one had chakra that was off the charts. Sae'ven held her ground in fear as she was hit by several Kunai and senbons, lucky for her she had her anbu armor on. She was dragged off the field by her unit, only to lift herself off and helped a few other Genin to escape. As she was doing this she faced the Mizukage, himself for a belief moment. Her condition wasn't in top form, she wasn't ready for a battle. She was quickly taken cared off by the Mizukage by one strike to her lower back. Sae'ven found herself in the hospital bed, unable to use her legs. Depressed and ashamed she isolated herself once again from the public aswell as her follow shinobi she stood by in the war, she kept everyone away except for Uchiha, Seimu. Sae'ven found the strength to continue on she went on to physical rehab, which took eight months (3 months OOC) to fully recover. Soon after her recovery, Seimu confronted her with a purposal. Year 690 Sae'ven and Seimu gave birth to a child,Uchiha, Junama. She annouced her retirement as a Shinobi, though it seems like she been itching for the lust of battle once again. Last offical sighting of Sae'ven Fumiko was at the Hospital of Konohagakure, being treated in major life threating conditions. After the second attack of the Vanguard, Sae'ven disappeared from her room; never being seen again. Sae'ven is listed a rouge shinobi of the Konohagakure, for an event that took place in the middle of the square where she had assault one of her family members. In heat of the mix, several others had attempted to subdue her. The Fumiko Jounin stuck down and killed one one shinobi to a slash to the mid-section. The Hokage had subdued the Jounin, smashing her against the village walls with a water dragon. The impact was so great that it ripped off her left arm completely from her body, the motives of her betrayal are still unknown. Rumors claim she had died, but no body has been recovered. To this day she is listed as MIA. -Rumors Sae'ven was killed during the second Vanguard attack on Konohagakure. Few believe she still stalks in the outskirts of Konohagakure looking for wandering villagers, leaving nothing of them but a few trails of their limbs. Others believe she is within Konohagakure's ranks once again, waiting to strike once again. 12313551d.png|Sae'ven at the Age of Six seven1223123123.png|Sae'ven as a Jounin Fumiko.png|Sae'ven as a Chuunin Category:People